Long Live Percabeth
by somuchfandomsolittletime
Summary: Percabeth songfic to Long Live by Taylor Swift. My first fanfic, please r&r with constructive criticism


**Hi, this is Somuchfandomsolittletime! this is my first fanfics, so I would appreciate it if you don't hate, though constructive criticism is greatly appreciated**

* * *

><p><em>I said remember this moment in the back of my mind<em>

I knew I would always remember this moment

_The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<em>

Everyone cheered as we, The Seven, walked in_  
>We were the Kings and the Queens<br>And they read off our names_

All demigods who fought in the war, Greek and Roman, were called up by the gods to receive gifts to honor their valor. The Seven? We were given immortality. We became gods.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<em>

And you were right. We are gods now. Everything will change

_You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<em>

You looked like the knight in shining armor every little girl dreams about

_It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<em>

And there would be many more ages to come

Long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<p>

It was as if Olympus was lit just for us

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, we will be remembered_

There were pretenders, spies for Gaea, in both camps, but they were punished_  
>I said remember this feeling<br>I pass the pictures around_

We passed around photos from the Argo II. Percy and I, Piper and Jason, Frank and Hazel, all of us together, Leo giving Nico bunny ears, Hazel and Nico. Leo, Jason and Piper. Photos of us before the war.

_Of all the years that we stood there  
>On the side-lines wishing for right now<em>

Before Percy came to Camp Half-Blood, I used to watch demigods leave for quests, and wish I could go, too. I dreamed of saving the world.

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>

We were now Greek royalty, in a way. As gods, we would all rule over a certain part of life

_When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<br>And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, "This is absurd!"<br>Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

Octavian was defiantly wasn't happy, and though most Greeks and Romans hate him, he does have supporters who agree with him.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid_

I don't think we will have to fear monsters for a while. We defeated Gaea and her giants; we defeated Kronos and his army of titans. Monsters will hear our names and run the other way.

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming long live that look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, we will be remembered_

We didn't fight actual dragons, but drakons are close enough, aren't they?

_Hold on to spinning around_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em>May these memories break our fall<em>

Connor and Travis Stoll said they had a surprise, and confetti is much nicer than the water balloons I expected

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever<em>

We have eternities together, and I trust you will be with me together

_But if God forbid fate should step in  
>And force us into a goodbye<em>

We can't really fight the Fates, can we?

_If you have children some day  
>When they point to the pictures<br>Please tell them my name_

Promise me, Percy Jackson, that you will tell them about Annabeth Chase.

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

Make sure your demigod children know about how important I once was to you.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life, with you<p>

It has been so much fun with you. Dangerous and scary, but fun. Exhilarating.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid  
>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved<br>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day, we will be remembered<em>

I know we will be remembered. We are gods now.


End file.
